Dulce o truco?
by Peque-Fanfic's
Summary: Yo pensaba que eso no existía, pero existe. Mis compañeros y los profesores, hasta mi propia hermana que es menor que yo, tienen razón. Pero que hicimos los Cullen para que nosotros dos estuviésemos entre esas 5 personas... Los personajes son de S.M la trama es mia.
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

La profesora empezó a contar la maldita historia:

Hace muchos años atrás en Forks vivía una familia, Aro el padre, se enamoro de dos mujeres, pero Aro no sabia que una de ellas era una bruja. El termino casándose con Dydime y no con Sulpicia (La bruja) Por venganza ella le concedió los poderes de brujería a Aro sin su consentimiento, es ese tiempo a los brujos y brujas lo quemaban en la hoguera. El pueblo se entere que Aro ahora era un brujo y lo quemaron, sus hijos gemelos Jane y Alec, juraron vengar la muerte de su padre cada Halloween, matando a 5 personas. Dydime murió al trascurrir los años, Sulpicia murió al concederle los poderes a Aro y Jane y Alec…

En ese momento toco la campana de salida, la cual me despertó.

La profesora de historia se despidió de nosotros.

Así estaría tan buena la historia que me quede dormido y no me di cuenta. Salí del salón de clases y rápidamente recordé que tenía que ir a buscar a Renesmee. Todavía no me acostumbro ya que es la primera vez que entra a la secundaria. Camine rápidamente por los pasillos del colegio, Nessie ya me estaba esperando en la salida.

-Hola, Renesmee. –le dije alborotando su cabello.

-Hola hermano, no hagas eso. –me dijo acomodándose el cabello.

-Así te ves mejor, pareces una bruja. –le dije sonriendo.

Después de bromear un rato, empezamos a caminar hasta llegar al trasporte escolar, ella subió primero y yo la seguí. No se por que desde que empezó las clases siempre se sienta de ultima, en donde nadie se sienta, creo que no tiene amigas.

Me quería sentar con ella, pero cuando estaba caminando por el pasillo del bus, vi a Jasper que estaba sentado a unos 4 asientos antes de ella. Me llamo y no le podía decir que no.

Jasper y yo, hablamos tanto que cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos al frente de la casa, no quedaba nadie en el bus solo Renesmee, Jasper y yo. Nos bajamos los tres, Jasper vive a unas seis casas de nosotros, pero siempre se baja al frente de la mía.

Renesmee entro corriendo a la casa a saludar a nuestro padres, no tenia animo para saludar, antes de subir a mi cuarto me dirigí a la cocina a buscar algo de beber, agarre un vaso de jugo de naranja. Después de eso hoy a Renesmee contarles la piche historia de la familia de Aro a mis padres. Veo que hay más historia que contar en el colegio.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente…

-Mama yo no voy acompañar a Renesmee a pedir dulces, para eso tiene bastante aquí en casa. –dije un poco molesto.

-Edward no voy a seguir discutiendo contigo, vas a ir con Renesmee y ya. –dijo mi madre un poco alterada.

Ya yo no estoy para eso, ya crecí –susurre mientras subía las escaleras.

Llegue a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta, me lance en la cama cuando de repente tocan la puerta. No puedo esta ni un minuto tranquilo encerrado en mi cuarto, abrí la puerta.

-Hermano si quieres no me acompañes, puedo ir yo sola. –me dijo Renesmee un poco triste.

-Tranquila, hermana. Yo te voy acompañar a pedir dulces hoy. –le dije cariñosamente.

-Gracias, hermano. –dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y se retiro.

No quiero ver sufrir a mi hermana, y más si es por mi culpa. Espero que Jasper lleve a su hermano Nohuel también así la pasaremos bien.

Me quede esperando hasta que se hiciera de noche para acompañar a Renesmee, me quede escuchando música hasta que llegara la noche. Renesmee estaba e su cuarto disfrazándose. ¿Este año de que se disfrazara? El año pasado de disfrazo de momia.

Baje a la sala, a ver si ya Renesmee estaba lista. Mi madre estaba viendo las noticias "Varios desaparecidos y secuestrados" Dijo el presentador, como me vale verga lo que digan en la noticias, me quede sentado en el sillón.

-Listo hermano, vamos. –me dijo Nessie dando una vuelta para enseñarme su disfraz.

-Oh, esta vez te disfrazaste de bruja –dije sonriendo- Bueno de lo que eres –dije sarcásticamente.

-Hermano no me digas asi. –me dijo colocando cara de niña buena.

Salimos de la casa y cuando coloco mi mirada en la calle, veo a ese poco de niños disfrazados: Unos como ogros, hombre lobos, vampiros, etc. Se me acerco un chico, casi de mi tamaño.

-Buuuu. –me dijo.

-Jasper, no me digas que eres tú. –dije negando con la cabeza.

-Si soy yo. –me dijo quitándose la mascara de bestia.

-Me imagino que lo hiciste por Nohuel. –le dije viendo a Nohuel.

-Si, quería complacer a mi hermano. –me dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, ¿Vamos? –dijo Jasper.

-Si vamos –le respondió Renesmee.

No sabia que Nohuel y Renesmee se llevaban bien, bueno por lo menos tiene con quien hablar. Jasper junto a los chicos fueron a una casa a pedir dulces, yo me quede afuera, no quiero pasar hay.

Cuando Jass y los chicos vienen, veo que a Jasper le dieron más dulces.

-Jasper, deja de quitarle los dulces a los chicos. –le dije señalando los dulces.

Seguimos caminando, hablando y entrando a casas para pedir dulces. Me di de cuenta hace rato, bueno desde que salimos, que dos chicos nos vienen persiguiendo.

Creo que son imaginaciones mías, bueno he visto al chico vestido de letrina más de 20 veces.

Después de media hora de estar pidiendo dulces, volvimos a casa.

-Chao Jass y Nohuel, no vemos mañana. –le dije a los chicos.

Me devolvieron la despedida y se fueron a su casa.

-Bueno, hermana –dije haciendo señas de cansancio- mañana volvemos a ir a pedir dulces.

-Esta bien hermano, gracias. Ah toma –me dijo dándome varios chocolates.

-Gracias… -le dije, metiéndome en mi cuarto.


End file.
